Uncharted Seas
by T'Key'la
Summary: Written for kivitaskula for her contribution to help-brazil on Live Journal. She requested some Kirk/Spock/McCoy goodness. This is my first try at that combination. Yep, it's a threesome. It's also a PWP that is longer than I expected. What's new, right?


Written for **kivitaskula** for her contribution to help-brazil on Live Journal. She requested some Kirk/Spock/McCoy goodness. This is my first try at that combination.

In reviewing your request, **kivitaskula**, I realized, belatedly, you wanted TOS. I'm so sorry! This is XI Trek. If it doesn't suit you, I'll try again. Let me know?

If anyone else happens by to read it, love to hear from you too!

* * *

Spock let himself into Dr. McCoy's quarters. Ordinarily he would not violate the doctor's privacy in such a blatant manner. However, given the deep concern expressed by the Medical Staff at Leonard's unheard of absence, Spock used his override to unlock the door when ringing the chime elicited no response.

"Leonard?" Spock said into the darkness shrouding the quarters. When there was no answer, he cautiously made his way to the sleeping section. There he found Leonard sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows on his knees, his fingers tightly intertwined. His hair was in disarray and it appeared that he had not shaved in at least two days. "Leonard," Spock repeated, kneeling before him. Spock could not see the other man's expression but his body language spoke of misery and defeat. "Lights 20%. What is wrong?" Spock asked in a quiet voice.

Leonard slowly raised his head, his eyes swollen and red-rimmed. "Sickbay alert you?" Leonard asked in a gravelly voice. It sounded unused and out of practice.

"They did. When you did not report, they were understandably concerned. I have not seen you nor heard from you in two days. What has happened?"

Leonard lowered his head to stare again at only his fingers. Spock was fairly certain that his eyes were not focused on anything outside of his own thoughts. "I got a message from my mother," Leonard said quietly.

Spock's breathing slowed as did his thought processes. He knew the feeling he was having would be described by his friends as panic. _Surely if something had happened to Leonard's daughter, we would have been informed_ Spock told himself in an effort to keep that idea in check. "What was in the message?" Spock finally asked, keeping his voice even.

Leonard must have heard the edge to Spock's tone. He looked up and shook his head once. "Joanna's fine."

Spock felt the tension drain from his body. "What is it, Leonard?"

"My father was married before he married mom," Leonard said softly. "He had a son by his first marriage. Mom called to tell me that David had committed suicide."

"I grieve with thee," Spock said, his tone sincere and filled with something more than regret for Leonard.

"I wasn't real close to David. Not like if we were full brothers. But we looked a lot alike. And we spent some summers together."

"This is why you did not have your father's first name," Spock said, feeling the need to fill the silence when Leonard stopped.

"Yeah. Dad was always very careful not to compare us. Or favor one of us over the other."

"Did your father maintain a relationship with him?" Spock asked.

"Pretty much. Dad's first wife was mentally unbalanced. David lived with us when things got really bad. Mom thinks David took his own life because he was afraid of becoming like his mother."

"It is difficult to watch another suffer and fear that is your fate as well," Spock said.

Leonard nodded, taking a deep breath. "I tried reaching Jim. Not that I didn't want to tell you. But…."

"Jim is better equipped with dealing with the emotions resulting from a family tragedy," Spock readily admitted.

"And it's not fair that I impose this on you," Leonard said. "Your loss was far greater than mine."

"The pain of grieving is not a commodity, Leonard. Your pain is as immediate as was mine," Spock assured him.

"Thank you," Leonard said, nodding.

"Jim should be back aboard in two more days," Spock said. It had been difficult for them both to have Jim away on a mission for Starfleet, one he was not allowed to discuss before he left. Nor could he contact them in the three weeks he had been gone. Admiral Pike had been able to tell them that Jim was unharmed but nothing else.

"I hate when they do this. Why do they make Jim go deep undercover? They have other Captains they can send."

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

"Well," Leonard said, taking a deep breath.

"When did you last eat?" Spock asked.

Leonard shrugged at that, squinting at Spock.

"I will get you some nourishment. Have you slept?"

"I don't think so," Leonard said. "What day is today?"

"Tuesday," Spock said, going to Leonard's small kitchen. It did not take him long to return with some fruit in a bowl and a glass of water. "On what day did your mother contact you?"

"Late Sunday night. After I was off duty. She told me not to try to come to the funeral. It would be too late when I got there."

"Understandably," Spock said as he resumed his position in front of the Doctor. "Eat."

Leonard sighed and accepted the fork filled with pineapples and grapes. He put the food into his mouth, chewing methodically.

"Was your brother a doctor?" Spock asked, hoping that by talking Leonard would be helped.

"He was an artist. I'm told he was talented. I don't have of an eye myself."

Spock nodded, watching as Leonard ate more fruit. "Were you aware that I too have a half brother?"

"No," Leonard said, focusing on Spock. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes," Spock said. "He is in exile. My father has not seen him in 24.847 years."

"What happened?"

"He rejected the teachings of Surak. He embraced emotions and all that it means. The High Council deemed him a danger to the young Vulcans who followed him. They accused him of forming a cult."

Leonard shook his head at that. "That seems very un-Vulcan."

"As the High Council determined. He was shunned."

"Do you know where he is?" Leonard asked as he sipped from his glass.

"Yes," Spock said. Leonard detected some hesitancy in the word, as though it was a reluctant admission.

"You keep in touch with him," Leonard guessed unerringly.

"I do. My father may suspect but he does not ask. Nor do I tell him," Spock said.

"I can understand that," Leonard agreed. "I didn't talk to David a lot. But just knowing he was _there_ seemed to help. He was the first person I told that I had enlisted. After he stopped laughing, he told me he thought it was a good idea."

"Sybok is always supportive of my decisions," Spock agreed. "He is one of the few who understands what it is to not be Vulcan enough. Did David contact you after the attack on Vulcan?"

"As soon as he could. He was in San Francisco waiting for me when we got home. Not that I expected Mom to be there. No way could she travel all that way."

Spock nodded, raising gracefully to place the empty bowl in the recycler and refill Leonard's glass. "May I suggest that you shower and then try to sleep?"

Leonard looked up at him with weary eyes. "Yeah."

"I will remain until you are in bed," Spock promised, sensing the other man's need for companionship.

"All right," Leonard agreed, slowly standing and going to his dresser for pajamas. "You can use my computer if you want."

Spock nodded, watching Leonard until he disappeared into the bathroom. After making sure the shower came on, Spock sat at Leonard's tidy desk, looking at the three holograms on display. One was of Joanna, the expression on her face as bright as the day on which the picture was taken. She was laughing up at the man not quite in the picture but Spock was certain it was Leonard. The second was of a younger Leonard with an older couple who could only be his parents. They were all dressed formally and Spock theorized that it was Leonard's wedding day though he had no facts on which to base the conjuncture. The third was of Leonard and Jim in their cadet reds, smiling for the photograph. They were on the grounds of the Academy, arms around each other's waist in a display of friendship. _And more?_ Spock wondered. Though not one to indulge in gossip, he had heard hints that Jim and Leonard were not _just_ the best of friends.

"We were so young then," Leonard said as he came out of his bathroom, a towel scrubbing his wet hair. He wore dark blue pajamas and looked slightly less worn out.

"This was not so long ago," Spock said because a response seemed warranted.

"Not in weeks or months," Leonard agreed, accepting the photo. "But in _life."_

"Yes," Spock had to concede. There was a lightness, a carefree attitude about the two cadets that had been taken the day Nero appeared.

Leonard leaned closer to the desk, bringing with him a faint scent of Earth and sun and peaches. "I have a photo of David in here." He opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a framed picture of a man who look distinctly like the Doctor.

"He does favor you, as my mother would have said."

"My mother would too," Leonard laughed softly. "Mom was always good to David. She offered to let him live with us full time but he felt obligated to stay with Natalia."

Spock watched as Leonard considered their lives and the different paths they had taken.

"Well," Leonard said, returning the hologram safely back to the bottom drawer. "All doctors know that death is a part of life."

"That does not mean that grieving is not a part of the process," Spock reminded him in a warm voice.

"I know. I think now that I'm mostly over the shock of it, I'll be fine," Leonard said, focusing on Spock rather than his memories.

"It is not necessary that you sat aside your various emotions if they are not finished with you," Spock told him.

Leonard gave a wry smile at that. "How ironic is it that you would be advising me on my emotions?"

Spock raised one eyebrow in response. "Living among Humans has proved enlightening as to the various emotions to which we are all subject. And the destruction of Vulcan has altered us all in ways we are only beginning to discover."

"True," Leonard said. "And I didn't mean to sound like I was insultin' you."

"I did not take it as such, Leonard. No offense was intended nor taken."

Leonard nodded at that, wearily going over to his sleeping area and getting into his bed, his motions looking almost painful. Spock made certain Leonard was fully covered by the quilt and comforter, smoothing the covers in a gesture of sympathy. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Leonard's face slowly relax, some of the lines soothing out. When the Doctor's breathing slowed, Spock thought it safe to leave him to the cares of Morpheus. He stood, careful not to disturb Leonard.

"Spock," Leonard said, barely more than a whisper as Spock went toward the door.

"Yes, Leonard," Spock automatically responded, only a little louder.

"You could stay," Leonard said, making it sound almost like a prayer.

Spock considered the request only a fraction before returning to the sleep area. "Of course," he agreed quietly.

"There are some sweats you can wear. Bottom drawer," Leonard said, never opening his eyes. And although it was almost entirely dark in his quarters, Spock could make out the faint trial of tears streaking down Leonard's face. Even if Spock had thought he would leave, he could no longer consider it.

He carefully opened the bottom drawer to remove the soft sweats, puling them on once his uniform was discarded. He slipped into the bed, Leonard moving closer to his edge to make enough room.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, sniffing ever so slightly.

"You are welcome," Spock said, turning on his side to face Leonard's back. Instinct compelled him to place a hand on his friend's shoulder, feeling the responding sigh at the contact. "Sleep now. I will remain until you awaken."

"I know," Leonard whispered, relaxing the remaining tension from his body.

~o0o~

Two days later, Spock and Leonard were in the transporter room, Leonard fairly vibrating in excitement. Jim was coming home. After almost four weeks of no contact. A month of no laughter, no near-misses, no vibrant blue eyes. _He was coming home._

The rest of the command crew was also impatiently waiting for him to materialize on the transporter pad. They had taken a vote and unanimously decided that Jim was _never_ allowed to go on a secret mission again. And they would tell the Admirals so, given their first opportunity.

The tension left the room when the figure of the Captain solidified on the pad, his eyes as bright as his smile. He wore jeans and a chambray shirt, the sleeves rolled half way up.

"Honey, I'm home," Jim announced unnecessarily, laughing when those present broke into spontaneous applause. "Stop," he laughed, hugging each of them in turn. The last and the fiercest hug he reserved for Bones, staring at Spock from his friend's embrace. He would not embarrass Spock by making contact but it was clear to everyone that he was having trouble resisting.

"Tell us everything you can," Sulu requested, as close to them as possible, the rest crowded around, not daring to miss a single word.

"I will. Over dinner. Right now I need a shower and a change of clothes," Jim said, smiling radiantly at them. "Know that nothing bad happened. And that I missed you all more than I need to admit."

"Seconded," Uhura said, gracing him with a light kiss. "You smell like a French whorehouse."

"Thanks," Jim laughed. "I said I needed a shower."

"You do smell right pretty," Bones confirmed, laughing when Jim cuffed him on the head.

"I'll meet you all in Officers' Mess at 18:00. I swear not a minute after," Jim said, herding them out. Leonard and Spock naturally hung back and walked with Jim to his quarters. "What's happened?" he asked Leonard, studying his friend.

"I'll explain in your quarters," Leonard promised.

Spock briefed the Captain on the key elements of ship's business as they went to his quarters, the trip slowed by all of the crew who were thrilled to welcome Kirk back – back where he belonged and they hoped wouldn't be leaving again any time soon.

"Did you cut their rations while I was gone?" Jim joked as they entered his quarters. He took a moment to breathe in the familiar air, happy to be home at last.

"I did, sir," Spock said, making Jim and Leonard laugh. "To ensure an appropriate welcome to you."

"I see," Jim laughed, leaning against the edge of his desk and studying Leonard with his intense blue eyes. "Tell me."

Leonard explained about David's suicide, Jim listening intently. "You okay now?" he asked sympathetically.

"Mostly. It's still a… shock, I reckon. Though it shouldn't be. He always struggled with his own demons."

Jim nodded, looking from Bones to Spock and back. "There's something else. Something you haven't said yet."

Spock and Leonard exchanged a glance, Spock nodding for Leonard to be their spokesman.

"Yeah," Bones said, taking a step closer to Jim and resting one hand on his arm. "While you were gone, Spock and I…well…"

"You what?" Jim asked, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his tone _that much _harder.

"Nothin' yet," Bones said, glancing back at Spock. "Nothin' but talk. And make a realization."

"A realization," Jim repeated, his body unnaturally still as though expecting a blow.

"What Leonard is trying to say," Spock said, drawing Jim's full attention. "We realized that the affection we hold for one another is equal to that which we feel for you."

"Or in plain English…." Bones said, frowning at Spock with no heat in the expression. "We're in love with each other."

"I could have told you that," Jim said with a bitter laugh.

"Could you a-told us we're just as much in love with you?" Bones asked.

"No you aren't. We've talked about this, Bones. You love me but you aren't _in love_ with me. Though God knows I've tried to change your mind," Jim reminded him.

"Things have changed. Death has a way of bringing things in perspective," Bones told him, leaning in closer. To Jim's surprise, Bones kissed him, demonstrating his words and leaving his intent beyond question. Jim's eyes were still wide open in shock when Bones took a step backward. "Well?"

"This is kind of…sudden," Jim admitted. "I had resigned myself to pining away for you both. And nothing more."

"And I had determined that I could hurt neither of you. That is no longer a concern," Spock said.

"You've been carrying a torch too?" Jim asked him.

Spock nodded, glancing from Jim to Leonard and back. "For… quite some time."

"You don't know to the minute, you hobgoblin?" Bones scolded affectionately.

"Matters of the heart do not lend themselves to precision, Doctor," Spock answered. It would have sound stiff and annoyed but Jim heard the amusement underneath.

"Okay. Wait a minute," Jim said, holding up one hand. "You are in love with each other. And with me?"

"Bingo," Bones said with a nod.

"And you two didn't fight the entire time I was gone?"

"Affirmative," Spock said.

"We behaved. Just the way you told us to," Bones added.

Jim had to shake his head to clear it. "If I'd known this was going to be the result of me being gone, I'd have left a lot sooner."

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

"Yeah. Speakin' of which – where were you?" Bones demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I need a shower. Then we'll go to the mess and I'll have to only tell the story once," Jim said with a shake of his head. "Did you tell me what our next orders are?"

"We are being afforded shoreleave," Spock said.

"Seriously?" Jim asked in delight. "Where?"

"Pseudo-Hawaii," Bones was happy to announce.

"Wicked-cool," Jim said in delight.

"We've already reserved a bungalow with a private beach," Bones told him.

"And one king-size bed," Spock added, a faint green tint to his checks.

"How long will we have?" Jim asked.

"The rest of our lives," Bones laughed.

"Five days on the planet. Mr. Scott has agreed to remain in command until our rotation is up," Spock added.

Jim nodded, a light in his blue eyes that had been missing for some time.

"You approve?" Bones asked unnecessarily.

"How could I not?" Jim responded. "Will you be here when I'm out of the shower?"

"Unless you want us to come in with you," Bones said with a wink.

"There isn't time," Jim said reluctantly. "On shoreleave."

"Certainly," Spock agreed. "We will arrive at Pseudo-Hawaii in 36 hours."

"Hope I can wait that long," Jim said with a laugh, taking a fresh uniform out of his closet.

"You've waited this long. You can wait another day and a half. We all can," Bones assured him.

"I guess so," Jim said, still laughing as he disappeared into his bathroom, feeling weightless and completely happy for the first time that he could remember in a very long time. His two best friends had confessed their love for him and each other. They would be able to give physical form to the affection that had always been there but would never admit to existing.

He smiled at Spock and Bones when he emerged from his bathroom in his uniform. They were talking quietly, both their mouths slightly swollen.

"I see talking isn't all you did while I was showering," Jim teased.

Bones shrugged at that, eyeing Jim up and down. "Shoes would be good."

"I'm working on it," Jim said, disappearing momentarily into his closet. When he emerged, he had on his shoes and his hair was mostly in order. It had gotten blonder while he was gone, the ever-present tan on his face deeper. "Are we going to be late?" he asked as they left his quarters.

"It is still 16 minutes until 18:00," Spock said, Jim nodding.

"Besides which, who's goin' say anything to you?" Bones asked, making Jim laugh.

Spock filled Jim in on the missions he had missed while he was away, most of them routine and hardly note-worthy. Bones was happy to report that none of the crew had suffered any serious injuries, just the usual burns from Engineering, and other minor bumps and bruises. Having the Captain absent had reduced the amount of trouble the _Enterprise_ attracted, a theory Jim vehemently denied.

When they entered Officers' Mess, it erupted in applause, the crew expressing their happiness at their Captain's return. He thanked them and spoke to those closest at hand, finally making it to his table where his Command Crew waited.

"Okay. Spill the beans," Sulu insisted before Jim could even sit down. The Captain laughed, asking that Bones and Spock get his dinner, promising not to start his story until they got back. As he waited, he asked them how they were and what they had been doing while he was gone.

When Spock and Leonard returned, Jim told them as much about the mission as he was allowed to reveal. "I went back to being a dumb hick farm boy," Jim said, making the others laugh, Nyota's blush adorable. "The Federation thought the… uhm…" He glanced around the table, his eyes landing on the dessert Pavel was eating prior to his actually dinner. "…The Jello people were resorting to slave labor to rebuild their planet after the devastation of … you know… being devastated. Starfleet sent me to get a job at one of the plantations. I started as a harvester which is unbelievably hard work. It's like harvesting bananas by hand. You have to scale the trees and chop the green branches with a machete. Then you shimmy back down and pick up all the clusters you've chopped. Because of their lack of mechanization, they all ride animals which are a whole lot like Earth horses. Except they are brown and white stripped like zebras. The foreman of the plantation where I was assigned saw me saddling and unsaddling the horse-zebras and he put me in the stables. Apparently they don't like just anyone. I was glad for the change in job because that meant I didn't have to climb those trees everyday."

"Do they use slavery?" Scotty asked as he reached across for the chocolate chip cookie that lay uneaten on the Captain's plate.

"Not that I could tell," Jim responded. "I learned enough of the native language to be able to talk to some of the other workers. They said they had been hired on for good wages. A couple moved on before I left. New hands came in, glad for the work." Jim shrugged, stabbing some of his salad. "Seemed like a lot of sound and fury on Starfleet's part."

"Signifying nothing?" Nyota asked. She had not stopped smiling since he had materialized. It was nice to be missed, Jim decided.

"As far as I could tell," Jim said with a nod.

"Why'd they send you?" Bones asked gruffly. "Somebody from Security would have made more sense."

"I guess so," Jim said. "But they said I was young enough and I looked like the Jello people. So nobody was suspicious of me."

"Even though you spoke Standard?" Nyota asked.

"A lot of the hands did," Jim said with a shrug.

"So why all the cloak and dagger? Why all the secrecy?" Bones asked.

"I have no idea. Starfleet does things their own way," Jim reminded him. "I couldn't communicate because they don't have the technology. Even if they did, Starfleet didn't want me to risk detection."

"At least we're getting shoreleave out of it," Sulu said cheerfully.

"Indeed," Spock said, making everyone laugh.

Jim continued to tell them what he could about the planet and the work he did, the command crew hanging on every word. He could have been reading from Starfleet regulations, backwards, and they still would have listened.

"And now if I can be excused, I'm very much looking forward to sleeping in my own bed," Jim said, standing to stretch.

There was a chorus of reluctant good-nights, Bones and Spock agreeing that they did need to escort the Captain to his quarters to make sure he arrived safely.

"It's only 7:45, you know," Bones said as Jim exchanged his uniform for his pajamas.

"On the planet, it's the middle of the night," Jim said when he stood in front of where they sat on his loveseat.

"There is that," Bones agreed, gazing up at him with more than faint interest in his eyes, an expression mirrored in Spock's.

"You going to tuck me in?" Jim asked with a bright smile.

"You really are an infant, aren't you?" Bones grumped, standing up to go with Jim to his sleep area, Spock automatically following.

"Nope," Jim said, climbing into his bed and looking up at them. "Good-night kiss?"

Bones shook his head before bending down to kiss him on the forehead. "That's all for now."

Jim nodded, looking up at Spock who also gave him a chaste and affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, Jim," Spock said before making sure the covers were safely tucked around his shoulders.

"They'll be about you two," Jim said mostly into his pillow, his eyes closing all on their own.

"Good," Bones said, one soft hand running through Jim's hair. "Sleep, kid. Tomorrow's a new day."

"Mmm…." Jim sighed happily.

~o0o~

The bungalow they rented was everything they could have envisioned for five days in paradise. It was large enough that they would not feel crowded but small enough to be cozy. It had one huge bedroom with a welcoming king size bed and windows on three sides, providing a fresh breeze off the ocean. It also had a smaller sitting-type room that would be perfect for Spock's meditation. That room had a computer which they each vowed to avoid if at all possible, even Spock. The main living room had several comfortable wicker chairs and loveseats as well as French doors that led out to the wrap-around porch. The small kitchen was well equipped and well stocked with real food of every imaginable fruit and vegetable, including steaks for the carnivores in the party.

"Wow," Jim said after they had taken the tour. "Y'all did good."

"Thanks," Bones laughed. "Set us back quite a bit. You may have to feed us while we're planetside."

"That's not a problem. Thank you both," Jim said. His hands were deep in the pockets of his jeans and his shoulders stiff. Missing was he usual smile and twinkling eyes.

"What's the deal, kid?" Bones asked, studying him with a frown. "You're wound tighter than a drum. We're on vacation."

"I know," Jim said, taking a deep breath. "It's… uhm… well. You know. Later," he said, nodding his head toward the open door to the bedroom.

"I believe the colloquialism is 'stretched tighter than a drum, Leonard," Spock said, making Bones scowl at him in an affectionate kind of way.

"It'll be fine," Bones said to Jim, otherwise ignoring Spock. One hand landed on Jim's tense shoulder, squeezing gently. "You've never been with more'n one person?"

"Not at the same time," Jim said, making Bones laugh.

"Yeah. We don't need to know about _all_ those other times."

"Aren't you nervous?" Jim asked, looking from Bones to Spock.

"I am confident we are making the correct decision," Spock said. "We will explore the physical. Then make decisions about what comes next."

"I'm not concerned," Bones said. "I'm in love with you both. Sharing everything that means seems perfectly natural."

"Yeah," Jim said. "But the…mechanics of it?"

"We'll figure it out, kid," Bones promised. "Can you bond to us both?"

"I can. If that is your wish. I can bond to only one should that be your choice," Spock said warmly.

"It's my wish," Bones said, kissing Spock lightly on the mouth. "And I can say with a fair degree of confidence it's Jim's too." They both looked over at Jim who was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Do that again," he whispered.

Bones laughed but complied, kissing Spock thoroughly and completely, Spock an equally active participant. They arms crept around each other, their bodies pressed tightly and warmly together. Leonard's hand was in Spock's thick hair, misplacing it. One of Spock's hands had disappeared underneath Leonard's shirt.

"Come up for air," Jim requested, his tone much lighter.

Bones turned to look at him, his lips wet and ever so slightly swollen. Spock's eyes seemed to have glazed over but he looked otherwise unaffected. "You want a kiss?" Bones whispered to him.

Jim just stared at them, not sure what he wanted. He licked his lips, taking one step closer to the heat radiating from their entwined bodies. Sensing his hesitancy to be actively involved, Spock initiated the next kiss, Leonard an enthusiastic participant.

Spock left hand was buried deep in the thickness Leonard's hair, his right hand reaching over. Jim started when Spock quickly and efficiently unbuttoned his jeans. His body tensed slightly but he did not otherwise move. Returning his focus to the kiss taking place not a foot in front of him sent the blood rushing to his groin, his cock straining against the denim of jeans. He was aware of sounds of moaning but wasn't really sure it was him. Maybe it was one of his soon-to-be-lovers.

"What do you say we adjourn to the bedroom?" Leonard asked quietly, not wanting to shatter the spell that had wrapped around them all.

Jim nodded, his eyes still wide. Leonard and Spock looked breathless and Jim detected a faint smell of arousal but did not know from whom it was emanating. Possibly him. Whoever was responsible, the musk and manliness of it was increasing his own hardness.

"Come," Spock said, holding one hand out to them each. They accepted, going together into the oversized bedroom. Jim's blue eyes were still wide in a tantalizing mix of nerves and desire.

Leonard smiled at his expression, his mesmerizing hazel eyes sparkling in happiness, a previously unheard of occurrence. Jim found he liked it. A lot.

Glancing at Spock confirmed that he was also happy, in his own particularly subtle way. Jim wanted to kiss someone but didn't know who.

Realizing that indecision was not for him, Jim buried his hand deep in Spock hair and used the leverage to pull him into a kiss. It was nothing like Jim expected but everything he could have wanted. Spock's lips were warm and soft and parted to allow entry to Jim's tongue. Tongues got better acquainted, their bodies attempting to melt into each other. Jim used his free left hand to snake between their stomachs, rubbing over Spock's firm erection that was more than a match for his own.

A new set of hands reached around Jim's body, wedging in between to finish opening Jim's jeans. Spock backed up enough to allow Leonard access, moaning into Jim's mouth when the surgeon's hands rubbed against him as they lowered Jim's jeans.

"Underwear?" Jim heard Bones laugh. But it didn't disrupt his concentration as he continued to try and consume Spock. The taste of Spock. The sound of Spock. The essence of Spock. All of it was intoxicating and amazing. Utterly amazing.

Jim opened his eyes when they finally broke the kiss, staring into Spock's eyes, knowing his own pupils were fully dilated from desire just like Spock's. Bones was standing behind Spock, untying the drawstring of his pants so that they slid down the long length of Spock's legs, leaving his tented briefs as additional evidence of his need.

"Now your shirts," Bones directed. Jim and Spock automatically pulled their shirts up and off, handing them to Leonard. Bones accepted with a smile, holding onto them as he leaned closer to kiss Jim. This kiss tasted different but no less delicious. Bones was a more aggressive kisser, attempting to consume Jim and all that he was. Jim would gladly surrender everything to the kiss if that meant it would never end.

Jim was aware of Spock watching, his eyes burning their skin and warming them to their souls. Jim reached out for Spock, stroking the light dusting of hair over his chest. It was soft under his palm, a sharp counterpoint to the constrained power of the muscles that were barely flexing in response. Jim gasped into Bones' mouth when Spock lifted Jim's hand, licking two of his fingers before allowing them to slip between his warm, caressing lips.

Jim backed away enough to breathe, staring at Bones. "I want you. And you," he finally whispered to them in turn.

"You got us, kid," Bones assured him, kissing his neck.

"Undress," Jim said, pulling Bones shirt up until he raised his arms so that Jim could remove it completely. Spock was busy getting rid of Leonard's jeans, revealing him to bare underneath, bare and firmly erect. After discarding their crumbled pants and shoes, Leonard and Spock kissed, Jim pulling them gently toward the bed. That no one tripped was something of a miracle and Jim almost laughed at the idea of it. Instead he climbed into the gigantic, very comfortable bed, sitting up in the middle of it to watch Bones and Spock continue to kiss, moans coming from them both. Their erections were rubbing together and Jim had to look away or he was going to embarrass himself by coming without being touched.

He smiled in response to Bones' when they broke apart and glanced over at him, hazel and black eyes consuming him and heating him all the way through. They accepted his hands when he reached out to them, climbing onto the bed, Bones to his right, Spock to his left. After leaning over him for one last kiss, they stared at Jim, silently asking what he wanted to happen next.

In truth, he had no idea. He still couldn't figure out how this worked. And he was afraid of feeling awkward about sex for the first time since he was… well, much younger.

"Don't perseverate, kid. Tell us what you are thinkin'," Bones said, his warm hand rubbing up and down Jim's thigh.

"I don't know what to do," Jim admitted. "How this works. Have y'all done it with more than one person?"

"We have not," Spock said. "While your concerns are natural, they are unnecessary. We will do what comes naturally."

"I know what that is with one person. Not two," Jim said with a shy smile. "The unknown is…"

"We are setting sail on uncharted seas," Spock agreed, leaning down to kiss Jim's shoulder. "We will not be set adrift. Nor we will not drown."

"You're very poetic," Bones teased gently, kissing Spock's head to sooth any hurt that might have been caused.

"I am inspired," Spock responded, a distinctive twinkle in his eye.

"Understandably," Bones agreed, sweeping Jim's bare body with his eyes. "Lay down."

Jim complied, stretching out between them. Bones guided Jim's hands up to the headboard and Jim automatically grasped it. He was relieved he didn't have to try and decide what to do with his hands.

As if by unspoken agreement, Spock and Leonard began in unison to make love to Jim. Spock kissed his face and neck, proceeding lower until his hot tongue grazed over Jim's hard buds. Leonard kissed down the length of Jim's body, feeling the tension ease out a little more with each touch.

Spock's mouth captured Jim's as Bones reached Jim's yearning erection. Jim panted into Spock mouth, trying desperately to get enough air in through his nose. Bones had licked up the side of Jim's cock, finding the droplet of precum on the tip and taking it in. Jim had to break away from the kiss as Bones dipped into his opening, tasting, savoring, loving him.

Undeterred, Spock kissed back down the straining muscles of Jim's neck, licking deep in the hollow at the base. After a quick nip to his Adam's apple, he returned to torturing Jim's nipples with teeth and tongue.

While Spock consumed his tiny mounds of flesh, Bones took his hard length all the way into his mouth. Jim did all he could not to buck into the wet warmth, worried about chocking Bones. But it was so…._good_. He barely noticed when one of Bones' fingers slipped into his mouth next to his erection. He could not fail to notice when that same slick finger teased his opening before slipping in. He groaned and lifted his hips in desire, spreading his legs further apart.

"Bones," Jim moaned. "Oh fuck Bones. You are the one with the talented tongue. Uhnn… Spock. Don't stop. Please. Please don't stop." The words became less distinct but somehow filthier even though no one was sure exactly what Jim was saying. "Goin' come Bones. Oh fuck. Goin' come," Jim gasped in warning. Leonard remained firmly around Jim, prodding his prostate to ensure that he was as aroused as he could possibly be. That did Jim in. He was exploding into Bones' mouth, using obscenities he didn't even know he knew until they were coming out of his own mouth.

"Oh fuck," Jim moaned when he had energy and air enough to talk.

"So it was good for you?" Bones teased, wiping some of the come off the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh fuck yeah," Jim said, glazed eyes looking up at Spock who was staring at him. "Did I scare you off?" he whispered.

Spock shook his head, leaning down to kiss Jim, consuming his passion and need. "On the contrary. I am possibly more in love with you now."

"Do tell," Bones said with a soft laugh.

"He does everything completely," Spock responded, looking at Leonard as though for confirmation.

"Always has," Leonard agreed. "You are quite tasty."

"Thanks," Jim said with a lazy smile, stretching his arms further above his head. "What now?"

"You move over so me and Spock can have a good time," Bones instructed.

"Spock and I," Jim corrected, scooting closer to one edge. Bones frowned at him as he climbed over his completely relaxed body.

"You and I have already had one good time," Spock responded, making Jim laugh.

"Right," Jim agreed with a smile. He rolled onto his side so he could watch whatever happened next.

Bones lay down next to Jim, accepting Spock's weight and smiling into the kisses that Spock showered on him – his lips, his neck, his ears, his cheeks. Spock was an exceptional kisser as they both had already discovered. Jim ideally stroked Spock's strong back, speculating that Spock had probably researched various techniques on kissing at some point in his life – the most convenient angle, how much tongue was just enough, when teeth were appropriate.

"Laying this close in proximity allows me access to your thoughts," Spock told Jim softly when he raised his head enough to speak.

"Oh God," Jim said, flopping over on his back and covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry."

"No offense taken, t'hy'la. I thought you would appreciate the reminder," Spock said, leaning closer to gently remove one of Jim's hands. "The only research I have done has been in the field."

Jim laughed at that, reaching up to kiss Spock's slightly swollen lips. "I'm glad you aren't mad."

Spock shook his head, a warmth in his eyes assuring Jim that he thought it was actually funny.

"Want to let me in on the joke?" Bones asked, one hand on Spock's backside, the other on Jim's thigh, allowing those blond curls to tickle his palm. His head was turned to see Jim, frowning at him.

Jim confessed to what he had said, Bones shaking his head. "You have horrible timing."

"I do," Jim agreed. "I won't think any more random thoughts."

"You will not be able to prevent them," Spock said warmly. "Do not concern yourself. We are both well aware of the activity of your mind at all times."

Jim could only nod at that, smiling at them both.

"Even when he's sleepin'," Bones confirmed, lifting his head to bite Spock's ear. "As you will soon find out."

Spock nodded, returning to kiss Leonard with barely contained passion. They were both moaning from arousal, Jim not surprised when he felt the stirrings of his erection returning.

"I will enter you," Spock said to Leonard. It sounded like a command but they both knew it was a question.

"God yes," Leonard agreed. "You have the lube?"

"It is here," Spock confirmed, reaching for it. "Do you wish to prepare him?"

Jim nodded mutely, holding out his right hand. Spock thoroughly coated Jim's fingers, Leonard spreading his legs beneath Spock.

"Do it, kid," Leonard pleaded.

Jim lifted up enough to reach between Bones' strong thighs, one finger rubbing over his opening. Each stroke caused Bones to buck and groan, his hips shifting beneath Spock in an effort to impale himself on Jim's teasing digit. When Jim finally relented and let his finger slip it, Bones moaned into Spock's shoulder, Spock capturing his mouth to swallow his growing desire.

When Jim felt Bones' body relax to accommodate him, he inserted a second then a third finger, Bones accepting without resistance. Making sure he was fully stretched, Jim scissored briefly before withdrawing. He coated his palm with extra lubricant, spreading it over Spock's hard need, careful not to make him come in his hand.

"He's ready for you," he whispered into one of Spock's beautiful ears.

Spock's glazed eyes focused on Jim before turning to devour Leonard who nodded in confirmation.

"If you don't hurry, I'm goin' come without you fuckin' me," Bones warned in a passion-roughened voice.

"That would not be acceptable," Spock whispered, kissing him and guiding his cock into Bones body. Leonard moaned and lifted his hips, biting Spock's bottom lip as he entered deeper.

"God you are hot," Bones gritted out, his eyes closed to savor the burn.

"You are delicious," Spock returned, covering Bones mouth with his own. There was a hunger to his kisses, a need to connect with the essence of what Leonard was, not just to Spock but to his very soul.

"Meld with me," Bones begged when Spock lifted his head, Spock's hips engaged in the ages-old dance.

"If I do so right now, it will be a bonding meld," Spock said in a passion-roughened voice.

"Fuck," Jim said softly. "I…can't take this."

Bones managed to turn his head enough to see Jim frantically pulling at his own cock, his tongue feverishly keeping time with his strokes. "Don't pull it off, kid."

Jim shook his head, his eyes wide, his pupils dilated. "Are you close?"

Bones nodded, returning his entire focus to Spock who was busy marking Leonard's shoulder with bites and what looked distinctly like hickeys. "Bond us."

"Not until you are sure," Spock responded, his hips picking up speed. "Now is not the time to decide."

"Uhnn…." Bones moaned. His breathing was too fast, his body stretching up to meet Spock.

In a remarkable display of multi-tasking, Spock reached over and replaced Jim's hand around his cock with his warmer, firmer one. The first touch made Jim gasp, the subsequent strokes pushing him completely over the edge into a second world-shattering orgasm.

Bones heard Jim's response and it went straight to his cock. Without it being touched except by their grinding stomachs, he came with a loud, enthusiastic moan. The reflective tightening of all his muscles during his orgasm brought Spock over the edge too. As they would have expected, Spock came silently, his body stilling when it was over.

"We're goin' to have to break you of that silence," Bones told Spock, kissing his panting mouth.

"I look forward to your efforts," Spock responded breathlessly, the two Humans laughing.

"Where are you going?" Jim managed to ask as Spock gracefully left the bed.

"To get a cloth. We will tidy ourselves then sleep," Spock announced, Jim and Leonard smiling at him, and at each other.

"You still worried?" Bones asked Jim, caressing the side of his face.

"No. Maybe. It was easier…better than I thought it would be."

"I told you we'd figure it out," Bones reminded him. They both looked over at Spock when he emerged from the bathroom, a wet cloth in one hand, a towel in the other.

"Our introductory tour did not include a stop into the bathroom which is equipped with a Jacuzzi large enough for four adults," Spock said as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Do we need to find one more person?" Jim joked, enjoying the warmth of the cloth as Spock tidied his stomach and thighs.

"The present company will be sufficient," Spock replied, kissing Jim lightly.

"More than sufficient," Leonard added, yawning as Spock cleaned up his stomach.

"Sleep now," Spock instructed, kissing them in turn.

"What're you doin'?" Jim asked softly, sleep nearly winning out.

"I will return when I have disposed of these," Spock said, standing by the bed long enough to watch his Human lovers drift off to sleep. Leonard was curled with his front to Jim's back, one arm around Jim's chest to hold him close.

When Spock returned, he entered the bed, neither of his Humans waking. He fitted his front against Leonard's back, his arm stretched out on top of them in a protective gesture.

~o0o~

Jim was surprised to wake up to find Bones and Spock still asleep. He carefully moved out from under both their arms to sit up against the headboard, his back cushioned with the pillows that had held his head. He was mesmerized by the sight of his two lovers, so beautiful in such different ways. The two most beautiful men he had ever known. And now they were his. And he was theirs. That brought a sense of peace and comfort to him that he had rarely ever experienced before. The love and gratitude he felt for these two was almost more than he could stand. He wanted to wake them, to ask them if they were sure. If they were going to change their minds and leave him alone.

"I have no intentions of ever leaving you," Spock's sleep-roughened voice said.

Jim smiled down at him, one black eye studying him. "You aren't touching me."

"You are touching Leonard. I am touching him," Spock explained.

"You can read me through him?" Jim asked.

"Because we have been intimate," Spock agreed. "It is not always the case."

"You couldn't talk about this later. Or never?" Bones grumped, turning onto his back to look up at them.

"Hey," Jim said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Why are feeling insecure, kid? Haven't we proved that we love you?"

"Yeah," Jim said, shrugging.

"I know," Bones said gently, sliding up the headboard and watching Spock do the same. "You've been left more than most people can imagine."

"Yeah," Jim repeated, his left hand on Bones' thigh. "Y'all are really attractive."

Bones laughed at that, lifting his hand to kiss it. "Not as pretty as you."

"I agree," Spock said, kissing the side of Leonard's head.

Jim shook his head at that. "No way. You two are way out of my league."

"For all your conquests, you do not believe you are attractive?" Spock asked.

"Notches on the bedpost don't count," Jim said, shrugging one bare shoulder.

"And there aren't nearly as many of those as some have been led to believe," Bones said, making Jim frown.

"You pinky-swore you'd never repeat that," Jim complained.

"Because when we're bonded, he won't know," Bones countered.

"Oh yeah," Jim laughed. "Okay. I forgive you then."

"Thank god. Now I'll be able to sleep tonight," Bones said.

"Not with us. You'll have to sleep on the couch," Jim decided, making Leonard laugh.

"Sure. You say that now."

Jim smiled at him. "Yeah. I want to go swimming."

"Sounds good," Leonard agreed, looking at Spock. "You comin'?"

"I am," Spock said with a nod. They left the bed, quickly finding their swim trunks and the beach towels provided in ample supply by the resort.

~o0o~

The five days on paradise went by faster than any of them could believe. They spent the time swimming, making love, getting to know each other as lovers – different from being _just_ friends.

By the time they beamed up, tanned and refreshed, they were even more in love than they had been when they had gone down. And the combined persuasiveness of Leonard and Jim had convinced Spock they truly did want to bond. Spock agreed, wanting to tell his father and Ambassador Spock before they actually formed the mating bond.

Leonard and Jim understood and agreed. Jim accepted the responsibility of informing Admiral Pike, certain he would not be surprised.

Jim went to the Bridge to check on his ship, Leonard went to check on sickbay, and Spock went to check with his family.

They all convened in Jim's quarters when their abbreviated shifts were complete.

"Sarek and Ambassador Spock were…surprised. They were equally pleased," Spock reported. Jim and Bones were relieved that they had the blessing of the two most important Vulcans besides Spock.

"Chris said we can request spousal assignment. We won't be the first three who have done it," Jim was happy to report. "He transmitted the forms to me. We'll fill them out and return them when we have time."

"Are we gettin' married?" Bones asked as he sipped his bourbon, his bare feet in Jim's lap. His head was held up by Spock's chest.

"I want to. Don't you?" Jim asked, massaging Bones' feet.

"'Course," Bones agreed. "You?" he asked Spock, looking up at him.

"I do. It will be superfluous once we are bonded."

"Marriage ain't superfluous, you hobgoblin," Bones said with no heat to his words.

"It is in Vulcan tradition, _Doctor."_

Bones snorted at him, drinking more bourbon. "Where are we sleepin'?"

"Separately for a little while," Jim said in disappointment. "I've ordered a new bed. Scotty's going to put a door between our quarters. You okay with being further away from sickbay?"

"Yeah," Bones said. "If there's anything that needs seein' to, I can stay in my quarters."

"Yeah," Jim confirmed. "And you can still have your quarters. I know you need solitude."

"Not the way in which I did previously," Spock said, leaning down to kiss Leonard's head. He would have kissed Jim as well but could not reach him with disturbing the Doctor.

"That's good to know," Bones said, smiling up at him.

"We need to tell the crew as soon as everybody is back," Jim said, to their agreement.

"We ought to tell the command crew first," Bones suggested.

"True," Jim agreed. "Are they all on the planet now?"

"They are. Except Montgomery who refused to accept his assigned shoreleave."

"What?" Jim asked. "He can't refuse. He's got to go."

"I reminded him of the regulations, sir," Spock said, making Jim laugh.

"I'll be right back," Jim said, putting on his shoes. "Computer, locate Montgomery Scott." The computer informed the Captain that the Chief Engineer was located in his quarters.

Jim made his way to Scotty's quarters, ringing for admission. It took a little longer than usual for Scotty to open the door, his hair a mess, his plaid flannel shirt unbuttoned.

"Cap'n?" Scotty said. "Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah," Jim said, slowly realizing _why_ Scotty hadn't taken leave on the planet. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Hey Jimmy," Gaila's bright voice called from inside Scotty's quarters.

"Hey Gaila," he called back with a laugh.

"You here because I didna take leave?" Scotty guessed.

"Yeah. But now I see it wasn't necessary."

"We're goin' down tomorrow, sir. Now we know you are back, safe and sound."

Jim nodded, pulling down his shirt unnecessarily. "Spock told me you weren't taking leave."

"He only heard part, lad. He's…distracted," Scotty laughed.

"That's… my fault," Jim said with a smile.

"Yours and the Doctor's, unless I miss my guess," Scotty said brightly.

"Exactly. Well. Sorry I disturbed you. Carry on," Jim said, backing up so Scotty's door could slide closed. He could hear Gaila's laughter through the door as he went down the corridor back to his own quarters, the smile not leaving his face. He suspected that it never would. And he was glad.


End file.
